


It's Dangerous To Go Alone

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [45]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, BDSM, Cecearlos - Freeform, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Worship, Dorks in Love, Knifeplay, Multi, Oral, Safewords, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3078845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos buy Earl some new gifts and decide to use them during a game later that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Earl had tried not to laugh that morning when Cecil pressed a small wrapped box into his hands. The Voice had looked so excited when giving it to him that he had bitten the inside of his cheeks to keep his face as straight as possible. He had glanced over Cecil’s shoulder to catch Carlos’ eyes, raising an eyebrow when he saw the scientist covering a knowing smile with his hand.

“Open it!” Cecil insisted, happily tapping the box with a hand.

“Oh?” Earl teased, pulling the box away from Cecil, “I thought you had simply bought me a wonderfully wrapped box to display somewhere.”

“No, that was last week’s gift,” Cecil corrected with a sniff.

“I never realized Night Valians took “Boxing Day” so literally,” Carlos added with a laugh.

“Oh please open it! I’m going to die from waiting so long!”

Earl chuckled, stepping back to take a seat on the side of the bed before finally working on unwrapping the gift. As he removed the paper, Earl wondered if Cecil had bought him some form of jewelry. The Scoutmaster was not known for wearing anything ornate like that but Cecil never was one for paying attention and…

He blinked as he removed the lid from the box and finally saw what Cecil had purchased for him. It was a pair of oddly shaped objects, made out of thin silver and decorated with small polished emeralds over the surface. He picked one of them up, looking up at Cecil to raise an eyebrow. “What are they?” he finally asked.

“I’ll show you!” Cecil chirped. Happily he picked up the other and he reached out, slipping it carefully over Earl’s ear. When he was finished, he plucked the twin out of Earl’s hand and did the same with his other ear, clapping his hands in delight as he stepped back. “Oh! They look  _perfect_  on you, Early! You look so handsome! So beautiful! So…”

“…These make me look like I have Elf ears, don’t they?”

“Yeah,” Carlos answered.

Cecil huffed, pouting his lips before pointing an accusing finger at Carlos and announcing, “Carlos bought you a matching circlet!”

“What?”

“I was going to give it to you later,” Carlos explained, blushing sheepishly as he held out an unopened box from Amazon.

The redhead opened the box and he smiled a little at the sight of the slender silver circlet. Several circular emeralds decorated the top of it with a single teardrop shaped emerald dangling down, meant to rest on his forehead when he put it on. “It’s lovely…”

“You know…I was thinking…” Cecil began.

“I’m already worried,” Carlos said.

“Well…I mean sometimes it can be very  _dangerous_  for Elves alone in the forests…”

Earl looked at the Voice knowingly, shaking his head at him. “Tonight…after work is finished,” he promised, carefully removing his ear cuffs and putting them back into their box for safekeeping. “I’m fairly certain an Elven Prince will be traveling alone in the forests tonight.”

“Oh how very foolish of him,” Cecil purred, flashing his teeth at Earl in a wicked smile. “Things can happen to Elves alone…especially when there are Human slavers out and about looking for settlements.”

“I’ll make sure we have enough tapes to film it all,” Carlos promised.

“Darling, Carlos! Always prepared and thinking three steps ahead!” Cecil praised.

Earl just shook his head, laughing at how excited the pair looked.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos smiled to himself, glad that the online filming lessons he had been taking had paid off in the end. Their homemade pornographic films had been getting better in quality ever since he had started his lessons, with less shaking and awkward camera changes in the middle of a scene. They all agreed that it made watching the tapes afterwards much more enjoyable, although they would always keep and watch the older ones too.

Earl had his hands behind his head, palms pressed firmly against his hair. He was naked save for the ear cuffs and his circlet. Metal manacles were locked around his ankles and a matching pair were locked onto his wrists. Some thin silken rope was tied around the base of his cock, the knot made to be adjustable based on how the lead was tugged or released by the one holding it; (Earl had once told Carlos that knot making was the only badge Cecil had earned on his own without his help).

The Voice smiles as he tugs on the rope, making it tighten around the base of Earl’s cock. The redhead cries out, falling down to his knees. Cecil coos as Earl glares up at him, hissing through gritted teeth as he shakes his head at him. He yanks his head back sharply, trying to escape from the other. “Untie me!” he demands.

“Easy now…you have no one to blame but yourself,” Cecil whispers, reaching into his pocket and producing an old long canceled credit card. Carlos had been the one to teach them about the technique of cutting an old credit card into the shape of a blade and leaving it in the freezer for a few hours before using it The edge would feel as sharp as a knife, without the risk of causing too much damage or blood loss during play.

Earl gasps as the “blade” is pressed against his throat, forcing him to lean back to avoid being cut. His eyes flick up to look at Cecil, frowning up at him. “Human animal…” He shudders when the rope is given a tug, squeezing his erection again.

“Open your mouth.”

“Never! I’ll bite it off!” Earl snarls as Cecil exposes himself to him.

“Open your mouth or I’ll slit your throat and fuck the wound before you die.” Cecil smiles as Earl hesitates despite the blush creeping into his cheeks. He nods in approval when Earl finally opens his mouth, forcing his cock into it, resting his hand on top of his head and gripping onto his red hair, forcing him to start sucking. “Elves are such born sluts, aren’t they?” he coos.

Earl moans in protest, giving his head a little shake as he bobs his head. He swallows around Cecil’s head, running his tongue along the sides of his shaft. He pulls back a little, bracing himself before Cecil slaps him on the cheek, cupping his hand to avoid causing any real harm but making a loud noise in turn. The Scoutmaster reacts as if the blow were real, yelping around Cecil’s erection.

“Filthy thing!” Cecil growls, starting to thrust into Earl’s mouth. “After I fuck both holes I’m taking you back home…maybe I’ll leave you out on display for any and everyone to come by and fuck you senseless! How does that sound, Elf Prince?”

Mentally he cannot help but become absolutely aroused at the very idea of being humiliated and shamed in a public setting. His cheeks burn bright enough to hide his freckles. Outwardly he mewls instead, shaking his head before Cecil pulls his cock out of his mouth. “No, please…”

“Head down,” Cecil commands, grabbing Earl’s hair and yanking it down, forcing him to press his forehead against the cool ground. He then gives his ass a slap, making Earl yelp and stick it up, shackled legs spreading as far as they are able for him. With this finished, Cecil starts to prepare himself, using a bottle of lubricant to slick up his fingers, grabbing onto Earl’s hip. “What color silks do your people wear?” he asks, pressing the tip of one finger against Earl.

“Olive…”

“Are you sure?”

“Ye-yes…”

“Good boy.”

Carlos bites his lip as Cecil starts fucking Earl with his fingers in preparation. The redhead is howling loudly, pressing back against Cecil’s hand. Carlos mutters to himself, quickly grabbing the tripod and setting the camera up onto it, careful not to jostle it around to ruin the picture. Once he is sure everything is stable, Carlos steps back, sitting down on a pile of cushions.

He spreads his legs just as Cecil starts to slick up his cock, sighing as he opens up his pants and takes his cock into his hand. He strokes himself as he watches his one lover fuck the other, using him as roughly and cruelly as he likes it. Earl is howling and cursing throughout the fucking, his body rocking back and forth with every thrust inside of him. Cecil in turn slaps the side of his ass, snarling as he leans down, loosening the rope around Earl’s erection.

The scientist is forced to clap a hand over his mouth, eyes growing dark as his one hand strokes faster, the thumb playing over the leaking head. His heart is racing inside of his heaving chest and he is forced to swallow down a moan as he cums, making a mess over his jeans with a barely held back hiss.

Cecil and Earl cum several moments later and Cecil pulls out of Earl carefully, throwing his head back to fix his hair. He coos softly as he starts to remove the rope completely from Earl’s spent penis, running his fingers over the sore flesh before helping the other into a more comfortable position, keeping his shackles on for comfort and grounding.

Carlos pushes himself up, sighing as he walks around the camera to join them, pulling Earl close to let him rest his head in his lap, running his fingers through his hair. “You were so wonderful,” he praises.

“And the cuffs stayed on the whole time,” Cecil laughs, carefully taking the ear cuffs and circlet off to avoid ruining them.

“That was nice,” Earl agreed with a small nod, nuzzling against Carlos’ comforting hand.

“So…’Elven Captive in The Woods’ is a scene that will continue?” Carlos asked.

“Of course.”

“Yes!”


End file.
